Recovery
by Shadow-Faerie
Summary: Broken hearts, revelations and conflict. What does the future hold for Mario and Peach?


Recovery.

Disclaimer: I do not own Peach, Mario or Pauline etc. Neither do I own the lyrics which feature in this fic. The song is 'What have you done?' By Within Temptation.

Chapter 1

_Would you mind if I hurt you?_

_Understand that I need to_

_Wish that I had other choices_

_Than to hurt the one I love_

He had not meant to hurt her. After all these years and he had only just discovered his true feelings towards her. He wished with all his heart that it could have ended differently, but he knew he could not change the past. It was on one cold winters night that it had all suddenly dawned on Mario. There he was sat at home by the warm fireside, a hot mug of cocoa in his hand. The window across from where he sat presented to him a beautiful white scene. A thick layer of snow had softly fallen over the Mushroom Kingdom and everything seemed at peace. Without a word of warning there was a muffled knock at the door. Slowly rising up from his seat, stopping only to arch his back, Mario made his way to the door. On opening it he was greeted by a mixture of emotions. Confusion, sorrow and joy.

Confusion. Why was she here?

Sorrow. The occasions they had missed out on.

Joy. He could see her again, standing in front of him.

The stout plumber gaped at the newcomer in disbelief. After a few moments had passed, their eyes remained locked onto each other, yet somehow through all the confusion Mario managed to stutter one word.

"P-Pauline...?" He murmured almost questioning his eye sight. The brunette woman that stood before him now was his Pauline. The Pauline who should have still been in Brooklyn. The Pauline he promised to love forever and the very same Pauline that he had unwittingly broken that promise to.

She looked at him with the same soft loving eyes that she had always done and nodded silently. Still feeling a sense of disbelief, Mario held out a gloved hand and gently touched his long lost love. She was cold, yet was solid. She did exist.

"I found you..." She croaked as tears started to well up in her eyes. Mario invited her in to the warmth and offered her his seat by the fire.

"It's taken me years..." She sniffed quietly. Mario watched her quietly. He had so many things to ask her, stuff to tell her that he should have told her years ago. A feeling of nausea swept through the red clad plumbers body. He felt robbed. Robbed of so many things, he remembered his days in Brooklyn. He had previously forced himself to forget Brooklyn and the life he had there. It took him a while, but rescuing Peach had soon made him forget. There was a stab to his heart - Peach. How could he forget her? He stared at Pauline and his love for both women started to conflict in his head.

"Mario...?" Pauline called out weakly. Mario snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her warm caring face.

"H-How did you find me? After all this time..." Mario wondered out loud. Pauline beamed at him.

"It doesn't matter..not now. All you need to know is that I never gave up on you - on us," She said, reaching out for Mario's hand. A new wave of nausea reared it's ugly head once more. She had never given up on him and he repaid her by not returning the gesture. His heart was now in his throat, tears had started to form in his eyes and no matter how hard he tried to stop them from falling it was an impossible task.

"I'm so sorry..." It was no lie. He was sorry for leaving, sorry for giving up on her and sorry for finding love in someone else's company. It was that very moment when he realized he only loved Peach as a friend. It was now Pauline's turn to lift a hand to a tear filled face. In that split second all was forgiven and for a very brief passing moment all was well. The two old flames had been reunited.

For the first time since Pauline's arrival, Mario felt relaxed in her company. As she sat in his comfy chair his body felt a longing to be near her. Moving closer to her, he seated himself on the arm of the chair and allowed his former lover to lean back so their bodies were as close together as they could possibly get. Un beknown to the contented couple, a few yards away someones heart had just shattered into a million pieces.

_Would you mind if I killed you?_

_Would you mind if I tried to?_

_Cause you have turned into my worst enemy_

_You carry hate that I don't feel_

_It's over now_

_What have you done?_

In the cold cruel snow, a lone figure stood by the window. It was hard to tell wheather that person was shaking through the tears that slowly slipped down her tender cheek or whether it was the icy wind that snapped at her fingers and nose. All she wanted to do was tell Mario that she loved him and that she would never stop. Peach replayed the scene in her head - she had it all worked out. She would stand at the door, half frozen. He would answer - she could see the happiness that omitted from his face as he scooped her up passionately. Together they would spend the night sat down by the fire. She would tell him that he meant the world to her, he in return would declare his undying love for her while running his fingers through her soft blonde hair. They were meant to live happily ever after, or so she had thought.

So why was it that she was five minutes too late? How could someone have got there before her? She watched as Pauline had stood at the very same door that she had planned to stand in front of. She stood from afar and watched how Mario invited her in. Peach waited till the door was shut before edging closer to the window. Despite being on the outside, Peach could hear what they were saying, almost word for word.

"I'm so sorry..." She heard him tell Pauline. It was all that was needed to break her heart.

It was torture watching them snuggle up by the warm fire. Peach wasn't sure how long she had watched them together or how long she had been weeping the silent tears. All she knew was that the pain she felt right now was enough to make her want to end it all. She only moved when they did. Mario was the first to stand, he never noticed the frost bitten Peach gazing in at them. If he had he would not have rubbed it in like he was doing now without actually realising it. Peach pulled her hands up to her heart when Mario held out his hand and pulled Pauline out of the chair to join him. One by one Mario turned out the lights before leading Pauline upstairs.

Peach stood still in the darkness. The lights that had gone out inside Mario's house reflected the fire that had gone out in her heart. So it was with a heavy heart that Peach slowly made her way back to her castle, to try and contemplate her next steps. Would she come to terms with Mario and Pauline? Or would she just fade into darkness? Only time will tell.


End file.
